winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin (Metal Element)
Attuning to this shard Attuning to Kevin requires performing ritual martial exercises (such as katas) while wielding a metal weapon and contemplating the attributes of Elemental Metal NOTE: Attuning to both Jeoffrey & Kevin: Water + Metal * Blood curse: expend 3 charges from each to cast 'Bestow Curse' on a target humanoid. Curse is a randomly-determined form of lycanthropy, and if not cast on 'self' the target must pass a DC15 WIS save or be charmed by you until the next full moon. * Spread Disease: expend 5 charges each to cast 'Contagion' (+9 to hit, save DC: 17). In addition to the normal effects, while the target suffers from the disease, the first time a humanoid comes within 5' of the target they must pass a DC10 CON save or also fall victim to the disease (subsequent saves are made at the full difficulty) * Cure Lycanthropy: Cast 'Remove Curse' to end effects of Lycanthropy on target for 1 charge (either shard) * Control the Beast Within: If you are afflicted with lycanthropy, you have full control of yourself and your form, except on nights of the full moon (no alignment changes) Rules and Abilities Shard of the Elemental Mask These rules are common to all elemental shards * Has a maximum number of charges equal to the attuned character's level * Character does not regain HP or Hit Dice after a long rest * Shards regain a total number of charges equal to the number of Hit Dice a character would normally recover * Attunement cannot be ended voluntarily - must be attuned to another character * Can use 1 charge to make a ranged spell attack (attack bonus: 3 + character's proficiency bonus), which deals 2D8 damage of that element's associated damage type * Can speak telepathically with the party to a range of at least 100' Shard of Metal These properties are currently known. Additional powers may be granted as deeper insight into the element is gained * Any non-magical (metal) weapon welded by user strikes as a +1 magical weapon * User has resistance to slashing and piercing damage from nonmagical sources * Cast 'Shield' as a reaction for 1 charge * Cast 'Mage Armour' for 1 charge (no concentration required) * Create a 'Flying Sword' (2 charges), 'Animated Armour' (4 charges) or 'Helmed Horror' (8 charges). The servant loses its enchantment unless charges equal to half the original cost are spent as upkeep after each rest. Enchantment ends when possession of the shard ends (Limit 1 animated servant at a time) ** Attacks made by objects enchanted this way count as magical for the purposes of overcoming resistances ** Kevin is able to perceive the world through the enchanted object ** Maximum distance between Kevin and the enchanted object: Currently Unknown Attributes of Elemental Metal These are some of the elemental attributes associated with Elemental Metal Primary Attribute Personality Traits Physical Traits * Metal is highly conductive: Forces applied in one area quickly spread to connected areas Emotional States Negative Traits Elemental Damage Types * Slashing * Piercing Other Traits Category:Island of Tireth NPC Category:Campaign: Island of Tireth Category:Rock Category:Shards of the Elemental Mask